Yugioh GX X CFV - Yugi, Judai, Aichi and Kai vs Nightshroud and Void
by yamiaichi
Summary: Yes, this is a crossover Yugioh and Cardfight! Vanguard story. However, this is 90% a Yugioh story simply because that's the card game they play in this. Only CFV parts are the characters. CFV Characters in this are just Aichi and Kai. Takes place after the ending of Yugioh GX, and after Link Joker Arc (Season 3 of CFV).
1. Introduction

So this is the start of a new story.

A crossover between Yu-Gi-Oh and Cardfight Vanguard.

The fanfic will be mostly Yu-Gi-Oh based (since I've been playing it a lot recently). The story takes place just after Jaden/Judai leaves Duel Academy, but of course, let's pretends Synchros and Xyzs already exist. Pendulums may or may not be introduced into the story later. This is also supposed to take place after the Link Joker arc of CFV, because Legion Mate ruined the storyline.

Main characters will be Yugi, Judai/Jaden, Aichi and Kai. I'll just refer to him as Judai from now on, seeing that I do watch the subbed version. So Judai and Yugi will just be using their original decks, with new cards, of course. Aichi will be using Lightsworns, and Kai using Hieratics.

This fanfic uses the OCG April 2014 banlist.

Keep in mind, I'm still fairly new to the game and I may not make Kai play Hieratics correctly, as I have no experience with the deck.

Here's a few new cards I'm adding in.

Blaster Blade, Lightsworn Swordsman  
4* Warrior/Effect  
2000/1000  
When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you may destroy a card on the field, then send the top 2 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard. At the end phase, send the top 3 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard.

A little bit overpowered, but he's a one of a kind card so it should be fine.

Dragonic Hieratic Overlord  
6* Dragon/Xyz/Effect  
2 Level 6 Dragon-type Monsters  
2500/1900  
When this card is Xyz summoned, Special Summon 1 Dragon-type monster from your deck, and make its Attack and Defense 0. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, and its total number of attacks is equal to the number of Dragon-type monsters on the field, and it gains 200 Attack for each. Other monsters you control cannot attack this turn.

Once again, a one of a kind card.

Alfred, Lightsworn of the Round Table  
8* Warrior/Synchro/Effect  
1 Tuner+1 or more 'Lightsworn' Monsters  
2800/2000  
When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can pay 1000 life points to Special Summon 'Blaster Blade, Lightsworn Swordsman' from the hand, Deck or Graveyard. During your End Phase, send the top 3 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard, and draw a card.

Their decklists:

Aichi:

Monsters: 28  
1x Blaster Blade, Lightsworn Swordsman  
3x Judgement Dragon  
3x Lightray Diabolos  
3x Raiden, Lightsworn Assailant  
2x Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress  
1x Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior  
3x Wulf, Lightsworn Beast  
1x Jain, Lightsworn Paladin  
3x Minerva, Lightsworn Maiden  
1x Ehren, Lightsworn Monk  
2x Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner  
3x Felice, Lightsworn Archer  
2x Honest

Spells: 10  
3x Solar Recharge  
1x Heavy Storm  
1x Charge of the Light Brigade  
1x Monster Reborn  
1x Lightning Vortex  
2x Mystical Space Typhoon  
1x Foolish Burial  
2x Lightsworn Sabre

Extra Deck: 15  
2x Alfred, Lightsworn of the Round Table  
2x Michael, Lightsworn Ark  
1x Stardust Dragon  
1x Crimson Blader  
2x Black Rose Dragon  
1x Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack  
1x Number 11: Big Eye  
1x Number 101: Silent Honor Ark  
1x Levair the Sea Dragon  
1x Number 39: Utopia  
1x Castel the Avian Skyblaster  
1x Number 11: Leviathan Dragon

Not a bad deck, I feel.

Judai:

Monsters: 21  
1x E-Hero Neos  
3x E-Hero Neos Alius  
1x E-Hero Stratos  
1x E-Hero Sparkman  
3x E-Hero Ocean  
1x E-Hero Bubbleman  
3x E-Hero Avian  
3x E-Hero Woodsman  
3x E-Hero Bustinatrix  
1x Gorz the Emissiary of Darkness  
1x Winged Kuriboh

Spells: 19  
2x Parallel World Fusion  
3x Fusion Gate  
3x E – Emergency Call  
1x H – Heated Heart  
1x Reinforcement of the Army  
2x Polymerization  
1x Monster Reborn  
1x Heavy Storm  
1x Miracle Fusion  
1x Super Polymerization  
2x Mystical Space Typhoon  
1x De-Fusion

Extra Deck: 15  
2x E-Hero Gaia  
2x E-Hero Great Tornado  
2x E-Hero Absolute Zero  
3x E-Hero The Shining  
1x E-Hero Flame Wingman  
2x E-Hero Nova Master  
1x E-Hero Escuriadao  
1x E-Hero Terra Firma  
1x Number 101: Silent Honor Ark

The only new card here is 101, but the deck is now mostly a generic E-Hero deck focused on rushing. Still kept Neos, Winged Kuriboh and Flame Wingman because they are his signature cards.

Kai:

Monsters: 25  
1x Hieratic Dragonic Overlord  
3x Hieratic Dragon of Su  
3x Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit  
3x Hieratic Dragon of Nebthet  
3x Hieratic Dragon of Eset  
1x Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls  
1x Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos  
1x Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms  
1x Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon  
1x Parrot Dragon  
1x Yamadron  
1x Labradorite Dragon  
1x Flamvell Guard  
2x Maxx "C"  
2x Effect Veiler

Spells: 12  
3x Mystical Space Typhoon  
3x A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon  
2x Forbidden Lance  
2x Hieratic Seal of Convocation  
2x Hieratic Seal of Supremacy

Traps: 3  
2x Hieratic Seal from the Ashes  
1x Solemn Judgement

Extra Deck: 15  
1x Star Eater  
1x Shark Fortress  
1x Number 61: Volcasaurus  
1x Tiras, Keeper of Genesis  
1x Inzektor Exa-Beetle  
2x Hieratic Dragon King of Atum  
1x Gauntlet Launcher  
2x Constellar Ptolemy M7  
1x Photon Strike Bounzer  
1x Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack  
3x Gaia Dragon the Thunder Charger

So a pretty standard Hieratic Deck.

Yugi:

Monsters: 23  
1x Dark Magician  
1x Blue Eyes White Dragon  
1x Red-Eyes Black Dragon  
2x Summoned Skull  
2x Rabidragon  
1x Dark Magician Girl  
2x Black Luster Soldier  
1x Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning  
1x Kuriboh  
1x Watapon  
1x Chaos Sorcerer  
2x Magician of Black Chaos  
2x Lightpulsar Dragon  
2x Thunder King Rai-Oh  
2x Maxx "C"  
1x Dark Armed Dragon

Spells: 13  
3x Advanced Ritual Art  
2x Card of Sanctity (Anime Effect)  
2x Ancient Rules  
1x Bond Between Teacher and Student  
1x Sage's Stone  
1x Monster Reborn  
1x Heavy Storm  
1x Dark Hole  
1x Card Destruction

Traps: 2  
1x Mirror Force  
1x Bottomless Trap Hole

Extra Deck: 15  
2x Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand  
2x Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon  
2x Gauntlet Launcher  
2x Photon Strike Bounzer  
1x Inzektor Exa-Beetle  
2x Constellar Ptolemy M7  
2x Gaia Dragon the Thunder Charger  
1x Number 11: Big Eye  
1x Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack

This was the hardest one to make…  
First things first, don't copy this deck for your own good! It might be a horrible deck, and I don't know because this is completely untested. It's basically a Ritual-Chaos deck, as I felt it was the best way to implement Dark Magician into a deck.

The Blue-Eyes is his grandfather's, not one of Kaiba's, and let's just say he was given the Red-Eyes. Considering Atticus has one too.

So that's it for the introduction. The first chapter will be up in a few days.

Wow, 1100 words. That was definitely a good use of 2 hours.


	2. Turn 1 - Second Turn Kill?

"So, Aichi, it's been some time since the Link Joker arc ended."  
"Yeah, it has been, Kai. I was thinking we could have a game of Yugioh."

Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui and the rest were at Card Capital, as usual. With the whole Link Joker and everything ended, they started picking up Yugioh, as playing CFV all the time was a bit repetitive.

"It's my turn. I summon **Raiden, Lightsworn Assailant **in Attack Mode (1700/1000). Activating his skill, I mill the top 2 cards of my Deck. **Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress and Minerva, Lightsworn Maiden**. **Minerva**'s skill lets me mill one more card. **Wulf, Lightsworn Beast**, whose skill allows me to Special Summon him. I choose attack mode (2100/300). At the end of my turn, I mill 2 more cards. **Honest and Judgment Dragon**. My turn's over, Kai."

"My turn! I Special Summon **Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit** (2100/1400). When you have monsters and I don't, I can special summon him from the hand. Then, I normal summon **Hieratic Dragon of Eset **(19001000/1200) using his effect. I tribute **Eset** for **Hieratic Dragon of Su** (2200/1000). With **Eset**'s skill, I summon **Labradorite Dragon** in defense mode (0/24000). I XYZ summon **Hieratic Dragon King of Attum** (2400/2100) using **Su** and **Tefnuit**. Activating his effect, I special summon **Parrot Dragon** (20000/13000). **Labradorite** tunes **Parrot** and I summon **Star Eater** (3200/2800)! My turn ends."

"It's my turn. I activate **Raiden**'s effect. I send 2 cards to the Graveyard. **Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior** and **Jain, Lightsworn Paladin**. I special summon **Judgment Dragon **(3000/2600) and **Lightray Diabolos** (2800/1000) from my hand! Then, I Xyz summon **Number 101: Silent Honor Ark** (2100/1000)! With its ability, I attach your **Star Eater** to it! I activate **Solar Reacharge**! Discarding **Minerva**, I draw 2 and mill 2. The cards I have milled are **Wulf** and **Lyla**. **Minerva **lets me mill another card. It's **Honest**. **Wulf**, appear on the field in attack mode! Then, I normal summon **Lyla**! **Diabolos **attacks **Attum**! (Kai's LP 8000 7600) Next, **Judgment Dragon**! (76004600), then **Ark**! (46002500) **Lyla** attacks! (2500800) **Wulf** does the final blow! (8000) I suppose I win."

"Wow, Aichi. Finishing me off on the second turn… Looks like you _really _have surpassed me."

"Kai, I found this in my deck case! **Blaster Blade, Lightsworn Swordsman**? But I still have my _Blaster Blade Liberator_!"

"I've got a **Dragonic Hieratic Overlord**. Let's add them to our decks then."

-

"Judai. I sense something sinister is about to happen."  
"Yubel…"

-

"Eh! My **Kuriboh** card is glowing!"

-

"**Winged Kuriboh**? What's wrong?"

-  
"Our cards are glowing, Kai…"

-End of Chapter 1-


End file.
